The Succubus and The SnowWoman
by Ally-Cat2013
Summary: What if Kurumu didn't love Tsukune any more? But instead a certain snow woman? Will she get her happy ending? Or heart break? Read and find out. Yuri, don't like then don't read
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, you really love to iceskate huh?" Kurumu asked as she put up boxes of the next days newspaper that were ready to sell. It was just her and Mizore in the newspaper club's room since everyone else decided to leave early. Not wanting it to be silent Kurumu asked Mizore about her home and Mizore got this little smile as she talked, especially when she mentioned how her family used to iceskate together.

Kurumu never told anyone but she had a bit of crush on Mizore. Ok, that was a lie, she flat out was head over heals in love with the snow woman. She doensn't know when or how happened it, maybe after that whole cooking class thing with the curry. All she knew is one day when she hung onto Tsukune's arm, it jst didn't feel right. And when she saw Mizore declare her love for him, jealousy surged through her. Why was Tsukune so special? Sure he was sweet and kind and had saved all of them at some point but still!

'Oh well,' she thought picking up the last box to put away in the cabinet. 'I guess it'll never be...'

"Mhm," Mizore replied in her soft voice. "We would go down to the pond that's always seem to be frozen and skate around for hours. I haven't been able to lately since it never snows so I kinda miss it..."

"Oh, wel maybe it'll snow in the winter. And when it does, you can teach me how. I've never iceskated before so it should be fun," Kurumu giggled as she wrote on the box the amount of newspapers that were in it. Right as she put the cap on it slipped out of her fingers and under the table. "Whoops," she murmured as she crouched down to get it. GRabbing the pen she looked up and got a nice view of Mizore's legs in those cute stockings she wore. She stared at them as she got up, too distracted to realize she was still under the table and ended up hitting her head. "Ow!"

"Are you alright..?" Mizore asked as she came around the table and kneeled beside Kurumu. "It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard."

"Uh yeah.." Kurumu smiled a bit nervously due to the close proximity. "I'm fine, just a little bump probably"

"Let me see..." Mizore wrapped her hands around the sides of Kurumu's head and brought it close to her chest so she could see the top of her head. Her fingers gently pushed away the blue hair so she could see her scalp checking for any cuts or bumps.

Kurumu's heart pounded like crazy in her chest as she stared at Mizore's breast. Oh how she wanted to pull her shirt and bra down just to even get a glimpse of them. They were a little on the small side but they were just so perfectly round and perky. Kurumu's mouth went dry as she thought of what she could do with them. Suddenly the room got a little to hot for her and she jerked out of Mizore's hold. "Sorry! But I... I gotta go!" With that she fled, leaving Mizore confuzed, still kneeling on the floor.

It's been weeks since thhe little incident in the newspaper club's room. Kurumu has kept her distance from Mizore and everybody has noticed. Mizore was slightly hurt that one of her friends treated her like the flu but she figured she had her reason and would come around eventually. The days drew on though and Kurumu still wouldn't speak to her. Having had enough she decided to corner her after class.

"Alright class~! That's all for today! See you tomorrow!" Ms. Nekoname exclaimed perkily as she pranced out of the classroom, tail swaying. Everybody packed up their bags and walked out. Right as Kurumu was about to step through the door Mizore slammed it shut, a glare on her face as Kurumu looked at her confusedly.

"Mizore? What are you doing?" she asked her.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Mizore replied.

"What?" Kurumu blinked as she took a step back. Mizore stepped forward.

"Yes you have. Ever since you bumped your head you've been avoiding me. I wanna know now, why?" Mizore's glare softened as hurt fillled her eyes making them a shimmering blue, almost like she was about to cry.

"Mizore..." Kurumu sighed seeing her expression. True she had been keeping her distance, but only cause ever since that day, every time she sees Mizore she wants to kiss her and more but she didn't want that to mess up their friendship. 'Looks like I screwed it up anyway...' Kurumu thought as she felt her own eyes water, relaizing she had no choice but to tell. Or jump out the window...

"Kurumu... You are one of my only friends and you're treating me like a disease... I have a right to know why."

Kurumu nodded and dropped her bag on the floor and leaning back against a desk."You're right, it's just... I don't know how to say it..."

Mizore just nodded understandingly and leaned against the door, her arms crossed. "Go on."

Kurumur sighed again and looked down. "I... I don't think Tsukune is my destined partner..." she started.

Confused by this Mizore blinked. "What?"

Closing the distance between them with her head still down, Kurumu murmured. "He can't be, I know he can't..."

Mizore swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, nervous about the fact that they were only centimeters apart. "Really...? Why?"

Kurumu took deep breath before looking up at Mizore with loving and terrified eyes. "Because I love you.." With that she closed the gap between them and kissed the shocked snow woman right on the lips.

A/N: Hey guys! The idea for this story came to me randomly when I was laying in bed 5 minutes ago and I really wanted to write it. I will continue it (even though it should be short) if I get some positive feedback on this. I love you guys :) Now Favorite it, Follow it, or Review it if you wanna see the sexy smut I have planned for these two along with the drama!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aw yay! I loved some of the reviews I got on this story already, it really made me happy so thank you. And sorry for some of the minor grammar errors. Well anyway! HEre's the next chapter! just like I promised.

**oXoXoXo**

Mizore's eyes got impossibly wide when Kurumu kissed her. A million and one thoughts and questions swirled in her mind making her more and more confused. Not knowing what else to d she jerked back out of the kiss, hitting her back against the wall. "K-Kurumu!"

Kurumu bit her lip and turned away picking up her bag. She walked toward the door and spoke softly as she opened it, her bangs covering her eyes, "That's why I didn't want to tell you..." And with that she left the stunned snow woman alone in the classroom.

Mizore brought a hand up to her lips, they still tingled slightly from when Kurumu kissed her. Sighing she continued her way down the hall towrds the newspaper club's room, hesitating before opening the door. 'Kurumu wil be in there... Can i face her right now..?'

Taking a deep breath she shook her head and opened the door anyway. She walked in and blinked seeing that the blue haired succubus still wasn't there with everyone else. Ignoring the look Gin sempai gives every girl with a nice face and body she sat down at the table. "Where's Kurumu...?"

Tsukune and Moka looked up at her and shrugged. "I'm not sure really," Moka answered her. "She was supposed to meet me before the meeting so we could walk together but she never showed up."

"I saw her a few minutes ago. She was walking back to her room. I would have asked her if she was coming to the meeting but she looked real upset," the young witch in the group informed them.

"What do you mean Yukari?" Tsukune asked.

Yukari frowned as she thought back on it. "She looked like she was ready to cry her eyes out."

Mizore felt her heart clench at that, knowing it was because of her that her friend was so upset.

"Maybe I should go check up on her." Mizore's heasd snapped up hearing that and stood up. "No," she told Moka. "I will."

Moka blinked i confusion and nodded. "Ok, let us know how she is, k?"

Mizore nodded and made her way out of the room and towards the student dorms. She knew where Kurumu's room was since it was right down the hall from hers. Keeping a study pace she walked up the stairs and own the hall before freezing in front of Kurumu's room. She had no idea what she would say to her. She raised one hand to knock but stopped halfway, unsure of herself.

'She's my friend, I have to make sure she's alright.' Nodding to herself she knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did she felt even lower than she already did.

Kurumu's hair was down and looked like its been raked through over and over and pulled at, her eyes red and watery and her lip was red from being bitten and chewed on.

"Kurumu..." Mizore said softly, her mind frozen from the state her friend was in.

Kurumu cleared her throat to get down the lump in it before asking in a slightly shaky voice. "What do you need Mizore?"

THe wheels started turnng in Mizore's head again. "You weren't at the meeting today.. We were worried.."

"Oh, sorry.. I wasn't feeling very good so I decided to just come back here," Kurumu told her, looking down at her shoes.

"Oh.." Mizore looked down the hall before looking back at Kurumu. "Can I come in?"

Kurumu tensed slightly before nodding and holding the door open, stepping to the side to let her in.

Mizore walked in and took a seat at Kurumu's desk. She watched as Kurumu closed the door and sat down on her bed, hugging her pillow. She's never seen the succubus like this, broken almost.

"Are.. Are you ok..?" Mizore asked her. Kurumu glanced up at her and nodded, tightening her grip on the pillow. "I'm fine," she choked out.

The snow woman frowned. "Don't give me that, I know you're not."

Kurumu frowned back at her. "And you should know why so why ask me?"

Mizore looked down guiltily and fiddled with her skirt. Kurumu sighed and looked out her window. "Don't do that.."

"Do what..?

"Act like you did something wrong."

"But I-"

"Didn't return my feelings is all, don't feel bad for that. I expected it anyway." Kurumu gave dry laugh. "I just didn't expect it to hurt so much though."

Mizore looked back up at her before getting up and walking over. "Kurumu..."

Without looking back at her Kurumu muttered. "What?"

Mizore sighed and sat down. "I just... wasn't expecting that. IT took me by surprise. I thought you liked guys."

"Yeah I did too," Kurumu told her as she turned to face her. "But I really do love you.."

"Why?"

"I don't know.. You're just nice and kind and you care about your friends. And you're really beautiful."

Mizore blushed lightly at that. "I... I don't know what to say..."

Biting her lip, Kurumu brought her hand up to cup Mizore's cheek, knowing she was taking a huge risk. "Say you'll give me a chance.."

Her blushed deepened as Mizore looked int Kurumu's eyes, seeing her look at her like nobody ever has. It may her feel warm and special, like she mattered for once. Giving into the feeling she knew Kurumu promised she leaned in and kissed Kurumu almost desperate for the sensation she gave her. Kurumu smiled against her lip and happily kissed her back.

**oXoXoXo**

A/N: There will be more! Maybe in the next chapter we will see some girl on girl action between these two but for now. I'm leaving it at this. I may post the next chapter later today if I get some more awesome reviews~! Again, I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed since Kurumu and Mizore started dating. It was a secret relationship but they were both happy with it. They still pretended to fight over Tsukune when they were with the others but later they would giggle about it in one of their rooms. With sneaked in kisses and holding hands under the table no one knew they were dating and they were ok with that. It's not that they were ashamed, they were just nervous about the reactions they would get. They knew their friends would except them and encourage them but their parents... more specifically their mothers...

Kurumu voiced this shared concern one day and they agreed that when the day came they would tell everyone inlcuding their mothers. They just didn't think the day would come so soon...

**oXoXoXo**

Mizore and Kurumu walked side by side from their dorms to the school, joking about something from the previous day when they noticed so many adults and grown monsters walking around the school grounds. Confused they made their way to their group of friends.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kurumu asked as they came up to Moka and Tsukune.

Moka smiled, perky as ever, and waved. "Hey! It's Parents Day, did you forget? I think your moms are already here."

Both their eyes widened as they remembered heqaring Ms. Nekoname talking about it. "Oh crap..." Mizore muttered as the bell rang. Feeling her heart pound Kurumu followed her girlfriend to class, gasping when she saw their mothers in a "glare-off" in the back of the classroom.

Both women stopped and smiled when they saw their daughters walk in followed by Tsukune but before they could say anything class started and they were forced to remain in the back.

'Oh god why did it have to be today!' Kurumu thought frantically, sweating in her seat. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with the snow woman but her mother, well... scared her to death.

Taking in a deep breath she looked up at said snow woman and instantly she relaxed. 'You know what..' she thought to herself. 'Who cares? As long as I have Mizore then I will be fine.'

Glancing back at her mom she ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote down a quick note telling Mizore she will tell her mom about them during lunch. Biting her lip she added that she would appreciate it if she told her mother too. Folding it up she passed it to Mizore who was staring out the window boredly. The purple haired girl blinked seeing the note on her desk before reading it quickly and nodding at her girlfriend. Smiling, Kurumu focused back on the lesson. Instead of feeling nervous like she thought, she was looking forward to lunch. Now she can be openly affectionate with her girlfriend.

**oXoXoXo**

The day passed by quickly. Kurumu had a smile on her face the whole time even when she had to help break up fights between her's and Mizore's mothers. Soon lunch came around the corner and Kurumu jumped up out of her seat, looking over at Mizore she saw her pull her mother outside of the building and she did the same pulling her mother into an empty classroom. Taking a deep breath she turned to her mother and said,

"I'm in love mom!"

Her mother smiled at her sweetly and slightly dark. "I know sweetie, with Tsukune. That's why we must stop anything from happening with that insolent snow woman!"

Sighing at her mother's density she shook her head. "No mom, not with Tsukune. I don't think I ever did love him, just appreciated that he saved me from Moka that day. He's not the on I'm dating. I'm sorry I lied to you."

THe older succubus frowned and took a seat on one of the desks in the room. "Then.. Who do you love?"

"...Mizore."

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

Damn silence...

"Mom, say something!"

Her mother looked at her in what looked like sympathy. "Mom...?"

"Honey... She doesn't love you."

Kurumu gasped at her mother's word. So cold... "But mom-"

"No Kurumu, I can't allow you to see her anymore. You'll only get your heart broken in the end. I can see it in her eyes, she doesn't care about you."

She looked away with tears in her eyes. "You don't know that. How could you.."

Her mother walked over and pat her on the head. "Kurumu... Do your friends know?"

Biting her lip she shook her head.

"Does anyone know?"

Another head shake.

"Was that your wish, or hers?"

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Hers..."

Pulling her daughter into a hug the older succubus looked down at her. "I still don't want you to see her, but, if you can show me that she does care for you... I will allow it."

Kurumu looked up at her mom before nodding and smiling. She wiped away her tears and made her way out of the building, her mom watching her sadly.

Walking outside she looked around before heading to the woods, smiling when she saw Mizore and her mom. Seeing them deep in conversation she hid behind a tree and listened in. She knew it was wrong but she was curious!

But soon, she wished she hadn't. Her smile erased from her face in a matter of seconds.

"So, " Mizore's mother started. "You're telling me, to keep your self 'entertained' basically, you're dating somebody in secret just until you get Tsukune to be yours?"

"Kinda. I just got bored wiht waiting for him to come to his senses so when Kurumu told me she had feelings for me I took that as a chance to have some fun. She wanted to tell you guys today so I just went along with it. Keep the truth a secret, please?"

Kurumu couldn't take it anymore. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she turned on her hell before running back to school. Her mother had been right.

Mizore's mother looked down at her daughter in disappointment having seen the young succubus run off crying. 'I did not raise you to be this cruel Mizore. I am ashamed of your actions." And with that she walked away, leaving her daughter stunned.

When she got back to the school she saw her old classmate and walked up to her. With a sad expression she bowed to her and whispered an apology. Everyone stared at the sight in shock. What happened last time they saw each other was pretty legendary so seeing something like this was almost impossible to comprehend. Then to add to it Kurumu's mother sighed softly. "It's not your fault, I don't blame you."

With a nod Mizore's mother stood up, still feeling guilty and hugged her.

Everybody was so entranced by the sight, nobody saw Kurumu go to her room, skipping the rest of her classes to cry her eyes out in silence.

And nobody saw Mizore make her way back to class only to sulk in her chair, wishing she had jumped off that cliff that day Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu saved her. Kurumu...

'What have I done...?' Mizore thought as her eyes watered.

A/N: crappy I know I'm sorry! I just wanted to get another chapter up since I've been so busy with work and everything. Please forgive me for taking so long. I promise to not take so long with the next chapter!

P.S. If anybody remembers Mizore's and Kurumu's mothers names then please tell me! They will be in the story more later on so yeah.


End file.
